harry potter and the cruor lacerta
by i am lord of torture
Summary: what if harrys parents were not as light or as human as everyone thought they were this is the story of their only son who was born to change the wizarding world foreever creature harry
1. Chapter 1

Disclamer i do not own harry potter or the blood lisards i am merley borowing them for now the name blood lisards belong to julesmonster the shugar adicted sepiroth and genises belong to lord shinta who is awsome warnings manipulative,evil dumbledore,good voldemort and death eaters, rebirth,slythran,creature harry,torture,gore,caracter death and i think thats all the warnings well on to the story almost foregot languages _parseltounge,_**blood** **lizard**,**_spells,letters_**

"Lily its him take harry and run cast the spell while I buy time" james shouted as he lept for the imposing figure in the doorway. Voldemort wand in hand whispered "avada kedavra" with a hint of sorrow in his voice. James crumpeled to the ground dead as voldemort stalked up the stares. Lily was finishing the spell in a flash of blue light the spell was complete and a scar formed on the boys forehead as a protective bubble formed around him. Lily droped her wand ans said "kill me my lord plese" as voldemort lifted his wand a second time. dumbeldore showed up and pointed his wand at lily and whispered the killing curse then turned his wand on voldemort and said in a cheerful way "goodbye". Then voldemort turned to dust.

* * *

as dumbeldore sat young harry on the front steeps of private drive he noticed two figures on the roof and simpley noded and walked away. one of the figures turned to its companion and said "it is time to claim the last of the dragon bloodline" as they droped of the roof they herd a blood chilling howl and quickly grabbed harry and shadow jumped to the sprawling manor sitting on a hill where they smiled softly when they saw the small vilage siting undisturbed just as they had left it in the shadow of the manor

A/N this chapter is definatly the shortest also vote on what creature you want harys parents to be poll is up


	2. Chapter 2

Disclamer i do not own harry potter or the blood lisards i am merley borowing them for now the name blood lisards belong to julesmonster the shugar adicted sepiroth and genises belong to lord shintawho is awsome warnings manipulative,evil dumbledore,good voldemort and death eaters, rebirth,slythran,creature harry,torture,gore,caracter death and i think thats all the warnings well on to the story almost foregot languages _parseltounge,_**blood** **lizard**,**_spells,letters_**

I sat on my bed and looked in the mirror hanging on my face stared back at me my eyes automaticly locked on the scar on my forehead framed by red scales while the rest of my face and chest are coverd with blue scales.a smile crept onto my face as i rembered the day my scales came _i was running towards the house at the end of the street yelling "dad" repetedly i barreled through the door and crashed inyo my dad and brother i started bouncing saying "lookit lookit my scales grew in" my dad just smiled while my brother hugged me and said "now you are trule one of the dragon clan"_ i opend my eyes to see my best frind sepiroth looking at me he said "you look upset no just thinking about the day my scales grew in"  
"ok are you ready to g to diagon alley today and hit the sweet shope"  
"yup just let me get my shirt" i said as i walked over to my wardrobe and grabed a white tank top pulled it on walking over to my wall and looked for the knot in the wood that held a button that let me acsess my wepons i found it and pushed the knot i grabbed my twin throwing knives and tucked them in my boots grabbed three knife holders atached one to my belt and the other two to my wrists slipped my knifes in them and walked over to my bed reahed unger the pillow and grabed my glock tucked it in my holster by my side and turned to seph and said "lets go" i walked out of my room and down the staires and saw my parents holding a wispered conversatoin that fell silent when i walked into the room "are we ready to leave dad"  
"yes we are here's your leater"  
"yay are we taking gen with"  
"yes we are if he can hurry up and get down here so we can leave"  
"lets just leave him here i said as i started pacing"  
"how about we dont came a voice that sounded like the speaker recited poetry on a dailey basis"  
"lets go already i said"  
"ok ok we are going can yu jump to the leacy caludrone"  
"ok dad do i need to hide my scales"  
"no now lets go"

* * *

i landed in a dirty alley in front of a pub that had a sighn proclaming that it was the leacky caldrone my dad and brother landed next to me then a silver blur landed in a heap and sprung up saying "im ok"

my brother said "_My friend, do you fly away now?_  
_To a world that abhors you and I?_  
_All that awaits you is a somber morrow_  
_No matter where the winds may blow"  
_

i said "_My friend, your desire  
Is the bringer of life, the gift of the goddess  
__Even if the morrow is barren of promises_  
_Nothing shall forestall my return"_

"lets go kids" my dad said as he walked into the pub we huried to follow

* * *

i landed on my feet in front of my bed "never agin am i going n the day i get my leater" i fell asleep as soon as the words left my lips i landed on my bed fast asleep i awoke to a soft voice saying "wake up james time to go to school"

"ok gen are you comeing with me"

"yes i am im now eleven where i was twentey"

"kewl lets go" i said as i grabed a blood pop and stuck it in my mouth i started humming a song as i got my trunk and walked down the staires as i got to the living room o saw sep chugging a monster "how manny has he had already"

"this is his third one today" my dad said

"ok is he going to hogwarts to"

"yup i am chimed in seph"

"ok lets go to platform 9 an3/4 so we can get a compartment on the train before they are all full"

a/n please review it makes me happy


	3. Chapter 3

Disclamer i do not own harry potter or the blood lisards i am merley borowing them for now the name blood lisards belong to julesmonster the shugar adicted sepiroth and genises belong to lord shinta who is awsome warnings manipulative,evil dumbledore,good voldemort and death eaters, rebirth,slythran,creature harry,torture,gore,caracter death and i think thats all the warnings well on to the story almost foregot languages _parseltounge,_**blood** **lizard**,**_spells,letters_**

"dad did you put bloodbag #5 in my trunk" "yes i did james go get genesis ready" "he is ready we all are" "ok lets go"my dad sais as he jumped us we landed in an alley next to kings cross i noticed that my scales were slowly turning red i hid them with a thought entered the stacion and saw a robust red headed woman with a gagle of kids. "what is the platform number"she said "9 and 3/4 mum"piped up a small girl with the same red hair as the robust woman. "lets follow them"i said as i started to trail behind the woman said "percy you first fred george you next"the three boys just walked into a wall and disapered  
i walked up to the lady and said "excuse me how do you get onto the platform" "first time at hogwarts not to wory its realy simple you just walk strait at the wall betwen platforms 9 and 10 best do it at a run if your nervus" "thank you it is greatly aprecatied"my dad sais as we all lined up single file and ran at the barier as we emerged from the alclove the scarlet steam engin came into sight "lets get a good seat gen"i said as i walked through the crouds "hay wait up james" said seph as he followd me i got to an empty compartment and put my trunk on the floor "keep the trunk open" i said as i opend the trunk and climbed inside as i droped into the room inside the trunk my scales changed back and they were all red then i herd someone enter the compartment and engage my brother in a conversation i qickly bit the neck of bloodbag#5 and drained him i clened myself up and histed myself out of the trunk i pulled myself onto the floor i saw one of the redheded boys from before staring at me like i was a monster.i turned to genises and said "wheres sepiroth" "he said something about potions and chocalot" "ok" i said as i sat down next to my brother "no ofence but who are you" i said to the redheded boy "oh im ron - ron wesley

xox

as the train pulled into the stacion at hogsmede i got my trunk of the floor and shrunk it pushed their way toward the door and out on toa tiny, dark platform. Harry shivered in the cold night air. Then a lamp came bobbing over the heads of thestudents, and i heard a voice: "Firs' years! Firs' years over here!"Hagrid's big hairy face beamed over the sea of heads. "C'mon, follow me - any more firs' years? Mind yer step, now! Firs' years follow me!"Slipping and stumbling, they followed Hagrid down what seemed to be a steep, narrow path. It was so dark on either side of them that I thought there must be thick trees there. Nobody spoke much. Neville, the boy who kept losing his toad, sniffed once or twice. "Ye' all get yer firs' sight o' Hogwarts in a sec, " Hagrid called over his shoulder, "jus' round this bendhere. "There was a loud "Oooooh!"The narrow path had opened suddenly onto the edge of a great black take. Perched atop a highmountain on the other side, its windows sparkling in the starry sky, was a vast castle with many turrets andtowers. "No more'n four to a boat!" Hagrid called, pointing to a fleet of little boats sitting in the water by and Ron were followed into their boat by genises and sepiroth "Everyone in?" shoutedHagrid, who had a boat to himself. "Right then - FORWARD!"And the fleet of little boats moved off all at once, gliding across the lake, which was as smooth as glass. Everyone was silent, staring up at the great castle overhead. It towered over them as they sailed nearerand nearer to the cliff on which it stood. "Heads down!" yelled Hagrid as the first boats reached the cliff; they all bent their heads and the littleboats carried them through a curtain of ivy that hid a wide opening in the cliff face. They were carriedalong a dark tunnel, which seemed to be taking them right underneath the castle, until they reached a kindof underground harbor, where they clambered out onto rocks and pebbles. Then they clambered up a passageway in the rockafter Hagrid's lamp, coming out at last onto smooth, damp grass right in the shadow of the castle. They walked up a flight of stone steps and crowded around the huge, Oak front door. hagrid knoked 3 times on the door the door swung open imediantly and a stern faced woman pulled the door open wide The stone walls were lit with flaming torches like the ones at Gringotts, the ceiling was too highto make out, and a magnificent marble staircase facing them led to the upper floors. They followed Professor McGonagall across the flagged stone floor. I could hear the drone ofhundreds of voices from a doorway to the right -the rest of the school must already be here - butProfessor McGonagall showed the first years into a small, empty chamber off the hall. They crowded in, standing rather closer together than they would usually have done, peering about nervously. "Welcome to Hogwarts, " said Professor McGonagall. "The start-of-term banquet will begin shortly, butbefore you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your houses. The Sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you are here, your house will be something like your family withinHogwarts. You will have classes with the rest of your house, sleep in your house dormitory, and spend freetime in your house common room. "The four houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Each house has its ownnoble history and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards. While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn your house points, while any rulebreaking will lose house points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the house cup, a great honor. I hope each of you will be a creditto whichever house becomes yours. "The Sorting Ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front of the rest of the school. I suggest you all smarten yourselves up as much as you can while you are waiting.I nervously tried to flatten my hair. "I shall return when we are ready for you, " said Professor McGonagall. "Please wait quietly. "She left the chamber.I stood aginst the wall and looked around waiting for Profeser McGonagle to return when she got back she said "form a ling plese i got into line with sephiroth and genises.I had never even imagined such a strange and splendid place. It was lit by thousands and thousandsof candles that were floating in midair over four long tables, where the rest of the students were sitting. These tables were laid with glittering golden plates and goblets. At the top of the hall was another longtable where the teachers were McGonagall silently placed a four-legged stool in front ofthe first years. On top of the stool she put a pointed wizard's hat. This hat was patched and frayed and extremely a few seconds, therewas complete silence. Then the hat twitched. A rip near the brim opened wide like a mouth - and the hatbegan to sing:"Oh, you may not think I'm pretty, But don't judge on what you see, I'll eat myself if you can findA smarter hat than me. You can keep your bowlers black, Your top hats sleek and tall, For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting HatAnd I can cap them all. There's nothing hidden in your headThe Sorting Hat can't see, So try me on and I will tell youWhere you ought to be. You might belong in Gryffindor, Where dwell the brave at heart, Their daring, nerve, and chivalry Set Gryffindors apart;You might belong in Hufflepuff, Where they are just and loyal, Those patient Hufflepuffis are true And unafraid of toil;Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw, if you've a ready mind, Where those of wit and learning, Will always find their kind;Or perhaps in SlytherinYou'll make your real friends, Those cunning folk use any meansTo achieve their ends. So put me on! Don't be afraid!And don't get in a flap!You're in safe hands (though I have none)For I'm a Thinking Cap!"The whole hall burst into applause as the hat finished its song. It bowed to each of the four tables andthen became quite still again."When I call your name, you will put on the hat and sit on the stool to be sorted, " she said. "Abbott, Hannah!"A pink-faced girl with blonde pigtails stumbled out of line, put on the hat, which fell right down over hereyes, and sat down. A moments pause -"HUFFLEPUFF!" shouted the hat. The table on the right cheered and clapped as Hannah went to sit down at the Hufflepuff table.I saw the ghost of the Fat Friar waving merrily at her. "Bones, Susan!""HUFFLEPUFF!" shouted the hat again, and Susan scuttled off to sit next to Hannah. "Boot, Terry!""RAVENCLAW!"The table second from the left clapped this time; several Ravenclaws stood up to shake hands with Terryas he joined them. " Brocklehurst, Mandy" went to Ravenclaw too, but "Brown, Lavender" became the first new Gryffindor, and the table on the far left exploded with cheers; Harry could see Ron's twin brothers catcalling."Bulstrode, Millicent" then became a James dragon was called i steped forward and sat on the stool the hat was placed on my head. Hmm, " said a small voice in his ear. "Difficult. Very difficult. Plenty of courage, I see. Not a bad mindeither. There's talent, A my goodness, yes - and a nice thirst to prove yourself, now that's interesting... Sowhere shall I put you?" You could be great, you know, it's all here inyour head, and Slytherin will help you on the way to greatness, no doubt about that better be SLYTHERIN!"i walked uver to the table clad in green and silver i sat down and tuned out the rest of the sorting my brothet sat down next to me a moment later then sephiroth joined him "i hope we get to leve soon im tierd"said seph

an/ leave a review plese and vote in poll on my profile also should i keep writing caus i am loosing motaviton and unles i get reviews i will probably abandon this fic


End file.
